Les Soldats du Crépuscule et de l'Aube
by AerinVolk
Summary: A Cocoon, il y a deux sociétés : celle du jour. Et celle de la nuit. Deux mondes qui vivent sans se rencontrer, sans jamais pouvoir se rencontrer depuis que le Roi a édité une loi qui interdit aux pauvres de vivre à la lumière du jour. Et il y a les autres. Ceux qui font respecter cette loi. Les soldats du Crépuscule et de l'Aube.
1. Intro

Dans ce monde, il y a deux vies. Celle du jour et celle de la nuit. Si vous êtes du jour, alors vous savez que jamais, jamais un homme du Jour ne sortira la nuit.

Il y a deux sociétés, deux communautés. Et aucune des deux n'est prête à faire un pas vers l'autre. Aucune des deux n'est prête à vivre en harmonie avec l'autre. Parce que le jour ne doit rien à la nuit. Et que la nuit n'a nul besoin du jour.

Moi je n'appartiens à aucun de ses deux mondes. Je suis la guerrière du crépuscule et de l'aube. Je maintiens le pays dans une paix relative. Je mène des enquêtes, je vis pour servir. Je vis pour les autres. Je vis dans l'entre deux.

A Cocoon, ceux de la nuit sont les gens du peuple, ceux condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité, ceux qu'on considère trop insignifiant. Quand on vit dans cette communauté, on croise des paysans, des éleveurs de bovins, d'ovins, de chevaux de trait. Des petits forgerons, des aubergistes, des bâtisseurs… Cela fait plus de trois cents ans que le Roi à éditer cette loi. Celle qui nous dit que seuls les nobles et ceux capable de payer l'impôt du château peuvent vivre le jour. Que seuls les métiers dits « nobles » ont le droit d'être exercé le jour, à la lumière du soleil.

Aucun homme, aucune femme de la nuit n'a le droit de sortir le jour hors autorisation, et si jamais cela arrivait alors il serait immédiatement condamné à mort.

Je suis une des guerrières qui fait respecter cette loi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Eh !**

 **Alors ce chapitre à été ... amélioré ? On va dire ça. J'ai ajouté certaines choses, certains légers détails on va dire pour rendre l'ensemble moins vide ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire. L'essentiel est toujours là mais certaines choses on été rajoutés, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Meurtre et conséquences.

Il était encore tôt, peut-être quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Peut-être même moins, la nuit commençait à peine à s'essoufflé, quelques paysans avaient déjà finit leurs travaux. Les forgerons apaisaient leurs forges, les braises encore fumantes réchauffaient la rue. L'auberge était, quant à elle, encore en pleine ébullition. Ils restaient quelques heures avant que le peuple de la nuit ne soit obligé de se retrancher chez lui, derrière ses fenêtres et ses portes les coupants de la lumière du soleil. Caché dans l'angoisse permanente de faire une erreur qui leur couterait la vie. Cocoon était une ville relativement grande mais les bas quartiers ne faisaient partie que de sa périphérie, au contraire de l'architecture travaillé et majestueuse de la ville haute ou trônait le palais du roi, les bas quartiers n'étaient constitués que de simples maisonnette en bois, parfois en pierre pour les plus riches et les plus chanceux. Retranché dans de petites rues seulement éclairées par des torches qui brulaient constamment baignant le village dans une lumière orangée, dansante sous les murmures du vent.

Un cri explosa dans les rues peu peuplées. Mais personne ne réagit, personne ne bougea. C'était une loi silencieuse de la nuit, on n'intervient pas dans les affaires des autres. On ne prend pas le risque de ne pas rentrer chez soi. Un deuxième cri retentit, faisant reculer les quelques passants. Puis un râle, et le silence. Une silhouette sortis de l'ombre, encapuchonné, son pas était rapide faisant voler sa cape derrière elle. Encore une fois, tout le monde fit semblant de rien, en sachant parfaitement que cette ombre devait être une des origines des cris. En quelques foulés, elle n'était plus là. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existée.

La vie reprit son court, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Ce n'est donc que quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil commençait à se lever et que chacun des habitants nocturnes de Cocoon étaient rentré chez eux, que l'Ordre, seul gardien de la justice, fut appelé. Un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans les bas quartiers. Une jeune femme. A l'heure actuelle personne ne savait qui elle était ni même ce que cela allait engendrer. Il y avait tous les jours des hommes ou des femmes qui disparaissait ou était retrouvé mort mais cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois ce n'était pas qu'une simple querelle de voisinage qui avait mal tourné, c'était une jeune noble que l'on avait retrouvé dans la rue. C'était donc une affaire pour les soldats du crépuscule et de l'aube.

\- Lightning, tu es en retard, grogna une voix grave, dans le dos de la guerrière qui venait d'entré dans la morgue.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement, Amodar était son référent, un des membres fondateurs de l'ordre et celui qui l'avait entraîné dès l'enfance. Le seul à avoir autorité sur elle et surtout, le seul à la terrifié. Alors quand elle était la cible de sa mauvaise humeur, la jeune guerrière n'en menait pas large.

\- Je suis désolée Amodar, on vient seulement de me prévenir, tenta Lightning en retirant son casque en forme de loup, quand elle le portait on ne voyait que ses yeux à travers ceux du loup. La gueule ouverte de l'animal permettait à son porteur de respirer à travers un fin grillage. Après tout, il est beaucoup plus difficile d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire quand l'on ne voit pas son visage.

\- As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai appris ? Coupa rapidement le plus vieux, d'une voix froide.

La soldate fronça les sourcils, puis un éclat de compréhension illumina ses yeux d'azur.

\- Personne n'est responsable de mes propres erreurs.

L'homme hocha la tête, pour confirmer. Puis posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

\- L'enquête est à ta charge Lightning, il est temps que tu fasses tes preuves.

Une enquête ? Pour quoi ? On retrouve tout le temps des cadavres mais jamais on n'a enquêté sur le pourquoi, s'interrogea la guerrière peu désireuse de se retrouver à gambader dans la boue des bas quartiers.

\- L'ordre vient d'en haut, alors ne discute pas. Caius viendra t'aider si tu as besoin de renfort. Ne me déçoit pas, je me suis porté garant pour toi.

Avant même que Lightning puisse protester Amodar était parti, laissant son apprentis seule avec la victime. La jeune soldate s'approcha du cadavre allongé sous un drap blanc marqué du sceau de la famille, une feuille de chêne. Une des plus vieilles familles des nobles du Jour, le chêne était un symbole de stabilité et de force, pourtant l'héritière n'avait visiblement pas pu se défendre contre son agresseur.

A Cocoon, il y avait un roi bien évidemment, mais il était particulièrement bien entouré. Il y avait plusieurs grandes familles chacune avec un emblème bien spécifique, une rose, un cerisier… Ce n'était un secret pour personne les membres d'une grande famille étaient facilement reconnaissables, sur chacun des vêtements qu'ils portent étaient brodés le blason de la famille. Cependant, que faisait une ville de si haute naissance dans les bas quartiers, qui plus est la nuit ? Les yeux d'argents détaillèrent le corps sous tous les angles, Lightning était habitué aux morts et ne s'offusquait plus quand elle en voyait un.

\- On dirait que le tueur à laisser un message, murmura la soldate en remarquant de l'encre sur la clavicule de la victime, une marque qui continuant visiblement dans son dos, cela ressemblait d'ailleurs plutôt à un tatouage à part entière plus qu'à un message. La victime était tatouée ? Ou c'était l'agresseur qui était l'artiste ?

La guerrière tourna le corps avec le plus de délicatesse possible, on lui avait appris à toujours respecter les morts. De nouveau, une feuille de chêne lui apparut. Mais cette fois celle-ci semblait comme brulée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, était-ce un avertissement ? Le chêne va bruler ? Un signal lancé à la famille ? A toutes les familles ?

\- Etrange… Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, s'exclama une voix derrière Lightning, qui ne sursauta pas. Mince, je pensais pouvoir te surprendre louve, tu semblais si passionné par ta découverte… se désola par la suite la voix.

\- Tu es un loup mais tu marches comme un ours, répondit la soldate sans se retourner pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

Caius apparut devant sa coéquipière, tout sourire. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et bien plus imposant. D'où la comparaison à la maison de l'ours certainement… Contrairement à Lightning il n'avait jamais été de nature très discrète. Le côté brutal du loup était plus représenté que le côté prédateur. Ses cheveux étaient violets plutôt long, mais une sorte de bandeau les maintenant sur son front, sans doute pour s'affranchir d'un quelconque entretient pensait Lightning. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement de la même couleur que ceux de sa collègue, d'un bleu plutôt clair. Le soldat ne semblait nullement offensé par le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Habitué à son ton froid et son attitude distante.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'on a ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Je croyais que c'était mon enquête ?

\- En effet, mais Amodar était tellement angoissé qu'il m'a envoyé pour être sûre que tu ne t'étais pas évanouir devant le macchabé… Eh ! s'indigna le loup alors que Lightning venait de lui envoyer son casque.

\- Respect ! grogna la soldate.

Le grand homme n'ajouta rien, elle était plus jeune que lui mais il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il était dangereux de la provoquer. En seulement vingt ans elle avait plus apprit que lui. Ou que quiconque d'ailleurs. Et sa réputation à travers les apprentis n'était plus à faire.

\- L'emblème de la famille a été brulé, je pense que les membres de la famille du Chêne devraient bénéficier de la protection rapprochée de l'ordre. Tu peux aller prévenir Amodar ? Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de t'avoir dans les pattes pour aujourd'hui.

Caius soupira, il allait partir quand le corps, à priori mort, tomba lourdement sur le sol faisant sursauter Lightning qui pensait le tenir.

\- Et tu me parles de respect ? se moqua Caius en croisant les bras devant la mine contrarié de sa collègue.

La soldate allait répondre mais la morte se releva brutalement, surprenant les deux gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et tenta d'étrangler le guerrier à sa portée. Caius tentait de la repousser mais le cadavre possédait une force que son frêle corps ne laissait pas soupçonné. Lightning passa un bras contre la gorge de la jeune femme, dans l'optique de couper la respiration en appuyant fortement. Mais coupé la respiration d'une personne déjà morte n'était pas vraiment efficace.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria la soldate en tentant de retenir la morte comme elle pouvait, cette dernière commença d'ailleurs à parler d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous allez payer, vous allez souffrir autant que nous, s'exclama la fille du Chêne.

\- Retiens là ! hurla Caius en se débattant.

Soudainement, une épée noire sortie de la cage thoracique de la victime, la tuant une deuxième fois, qui glissa le long de l'épée pour tomber sur le sol. Le guerrier grimaça en se massant la gorge, il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il était choqué par l'agression alors même que sa partenaire ramassait le corps, son visage était totalement fermé. Elle sentait une migraine lui battre les tempes. Comment le cadavre avait-il pu se réveillé ?! Comment pouvait-il avoir cette force… Lightning aurait pu parier que la jeune femme, de son vivant n'avait pas un quart de la puissance qu'elle venait de déployée. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Vous allez payer…

\- Maintenant, on a des morts qui se réveil… Il va falloir la bruler pour être sûre qu'elle ne revienne pas encore une… commença Caius en toussant.

\- Le tatouage à disparut ! s'exclama Lightning, incrédule, coupant l'homme dans ses réflexions.

La jeune femme tourna le cadavre, rien. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le trou béant par lequel était rentré puis sortie son épée. Tous les indices venaient de disparaître et elle était certainement la seule à les avoir vu avec précision. La migraine se précisa alors qu'une boule d'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles. Il se passait trop de choses étranges.

\- Quoi ? répondit simplement son compagnon d'arme. Encore un peu sonné.

\- Le tatouage ! Le chêne brulé ! Il n'est plus là bordel !

\- On s'en fout ! Faut qu'on la brule avant qu'elle revienne encore et qu'elle décide de nous tuer cette fois, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elle avait une sacrée poigne, s'exclama le loup en montrant son coup qui prenait une teinte peu habituelle.

\- Non, crois-tu ?! s'énerva Lightning en rangeant son épée.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, il alla chercher un drap supplémentaire pour enrouler le cadavre, surtout pour bloquer ses membres dans l'éventualité d'un second réveil. Pendant ce temps Lightning était partie chercher de quoi incendié le corps. Dans une morgue ce n'était pas les produits qui manquaient. Elle attrapa rapidement une bouteille d'alcool, ou du moins vu l'odeur… C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un combustible décent. Elle craqua plusieurs allumettes sans succès, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Donne-moi ça, grogna l'homme au moment où l'allumette s'enflamma. Le regard glacial qu'il reçut le fit discrètement grimacer.

Un bruit de porte les firent sursauté, alors même que les membres les plus importants et les plus anciens de l'ordre apparaissaient. Les deux apprentis restèrent figés. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi la scène avait l'air. Un cadavre enroulé dans un draps, une épée encore tachée de sang. Une sale odeur d'alcool… L'allumette, actuellement dans la main de Lightning. Plus de preuves qui pourraient les défendre. Et une angoisse apparente qu'aucun des deux n'aurait réussi a masqué à temps. Le regard d'incompréhension que lui jeta son maître d'arme fit frémir la jeune femme.

Lightning tournait en rond dans sa chambre à l'académie de l'ordre. Elle attendait que Amodar vienne la chercher, tout c'était enchaîné tellement vite… La famille était venue récupérer le corps de la victime pour lui offrir une sépulture descente, les membres de l'ordre étaient alors descendus chercher le corps et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé c'était deux soldats de l'ordre tentant de brûler la jeune noble marqué d'une plaie mortelle au thorax. Un coup d'épée. Sans doute la même épée attachée dans le dos de la jeune soldate qui n'avait évidemment pas prit le temps de la nettoyer. La garde royale avait été appelé, et en peu de temps les deux soldats de l'ordre étaient arrêté et emmener devant le Roi pour une audience exceptionnelle. Heureusement pour eux, le Roi n'était pas là actuellement, ce qui laissa assez de temps à Amodar pour venir les chercher et assurer qu'ils seraient jugés devant le conseil des quatre, à l'académie de l'ordre. La sentence serait certainement plus douce venait d'eux, espérant Amodar. La famille du Chêne les laissa finalement partir après deux heures, il avait redoublé de patience et d'ingéniosité pour que les nobles ne réclament pas vengeance. La justice avait peut-être une chance de sauver les deux soldats.

Un coup à la porte fit sursauter Lightning, assise sur son lit, qui sauta sur ses jambes. Presque au garde à vous à la vue de Amodar, le visage du vieux guerrier était fermé. Froid.

\- A ton tour, se contenta t'il de dire en ouvrant plus grand la porte, incitant la jeune femme à sortir de sa prison.

Ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant le conseil. Amodar prit place sur le trône du loup. Son regard était impassible. Impossible pour la jeune femme de comprendre ses pensées. De toute façon, la sentence était sans doute déjà rendue, elle n'était là que pour en prendre connaissance, pas de chance de t'expliquer, pensa amèrement la soldate.

\- Lightning, guerrière du crépuscule et de l'aube. Guerrière du Loup. Vous êtes convoqué en ce jour, pour recevoir votre condamnation, commença le fondateur de la maison de l'Aigle, d'une voix neutre, il ne semblait guère concerné par la situation, se dit la louve, blessé par cette révélation.

La soldate vit son mentor serrer les poings. Lui ne devait pas être d'accord avec ce que son frère allait annoncer, il était particulièrement proche de son élève.

\- Tu es radié de l'ordre, annonça l'Aigle, d'une voix sans appel. Tu nous rendras ton armure et ton épée. Tu devras partir loin de nos terres et ne plus jamais prendre contact avec quiconque à Cocoon, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre le Jour. Ni celui de vivre la Nuit. Tu es une sans vie. Tu as deux heures pour partir d'ici, si dans ce délai on te trouve sur nos terres, tu seras mise à mort en place public. Est-ce bien clair ?

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Lightning, il se passa un temps infini avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Limpide, répondit finalement l'ex soldate en serrant les dents, son cœur s'était arrêter. Elle se sentait vide et pourtant la douleur irradiait dans son corps.

On ne la laissait même pas se défendre ! Personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de s'expliquer, on l'avait juste éjecté de l'ordre. On l'avait juste condamné à mort. Ils savaient tous très bien qu'il était impossible de quitter Cocoon en deux heures, même une demi-journée n'aurait pas pu lui suffire. Dans un élan de rage, la douleur cessa brutalement. Et Lightning jeta son casque à terre, son épée suivit le même chemin, puis chacun morceau de son armure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une fine chemise en lin, un pantalon et des bottes en cuir. Son regard bleu était plus dure que la pierre, l'ex soldate fit une révérence ironique et tourna le dos à ses juges avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Des larmes invisibles lui brulaient les joues, mais il était hors de questions de montrer une seule émotion. Il était hors de question de faire preuve de faiblesse en face de ses bourreaux. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. En quelques foulée elle était de retour dans sa chambre, elle prit une cape noire qu'elle enfila d'un tour de bras, les nuits à Cocoon étaient glaciales en cette saison. Mourir de froid quand on a été une guerrière sous la bannière du loup c'était ridicule. Elle ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à son ancienne vie, il fallait faire le plus vite possible en vérité. C'est donc en courant que la jeune femme traversa les couloirs, dans l'espoir fou de survivre. Si elle trouvait un cheval… Elle était habile, ils ne pourraient pas la suivre. Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire. Hors de question d'abandonner.

En seulement deux minutes, elle était dehors, le vent froid lui fouetta le visage. Il était plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait finalement. La nuit était déjà tombée il fallait accélérer le rythme. Lightning se remit en route quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Sa rage explosa alors, elle repoussa violemment celui qu'elle prenait comme son agresseur.

\- Non ! s'exclama la guerrière en se libérant. Il me reste encore du temps !

\- Tais-toi ! répondit Caius en resserrant son emprise sur son amie. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

L'ex soldate se tut, regardant son ami sans comprendre. Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi lui n'était pas condamné ?! Elle n'eut guère le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà l'homme prenait la parole.

\- Je savais qu'ils allaient te radier de l'ordre… Tu es dangereuse pour eux. Tu es la seule à venir du peuple Lightning… Ils ne pouvaient pas te laisser faire tes preuves. Il faut que tu trouves qui a tué cette fille, il faut que tu rétablisses l'honneur du loup !

\- Et comment je vais faire s'ils me tuent ? se moqua la criminelle, oubliant ses interrogations précédentes.

\- Justement, coupa Caius, il faut que tu partes d'ici. Cache-toi un moment, ils vont te traquer… Prend ça, ajouta le soldat en tendant une épée noire à son ancienne coéquipière. Il y a un cheval qui t'attend derrière l'auberge, fais vite.

Le geste surprit la jeune femme, pourquoi l'aidait-il si lui était blanchi ? Pourquoi prendre le risque ? Par culpabilité peut-être…

\- Merci… finit par répondre la louve.

Sans plus attendre, Lightning installa l'épée dans son dos et parti en courant. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance, elle ne pourrait jamais remercier Caius, si les autres apprenaient qu'il l'avait aidé, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, qu'importe qu'il vienne d'une grande famille de royaume. D'un bond elle sauta sur la selle de son nouveau compagnon de route et partis dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Amodar soupira sur son trône, alors que son ex apprentie venait de franchir la porte du conseil. Il avait la douleur dans ses yeux, pire encore il l'avait ressenti.

\- On aurait pu faire autrement. Tu sais bien qu'il y avait une explication. Je l'ai vu morte bien avant que Lightning ne soit là. Et il n'y avait pas encore la marque de l'épée, si on lui avait laissé le temps de s'expliquer… tenta encore une fois le loup, sachant parfaitement que son frère avait fait le mauvais choix.

Il ne pouvait se résigner à croire que celle en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance était coupable des horreurs dont on l'accusait. C'était illogique, peu importe la situation dans laquelle on l'avait retrouvé.

\- Elle vient du peuple, elle est dans la lumière grâce à nous. Qui d'autre qu'elle a la possibilité de faire sortir une femme de la haute noblesse ? Qui d'autre qu'elle a intérêt à tuer les nobles ? Nous sommes une grande famille, elle était étrangère à tout ça, coupa le fondateur de l'Aigle.

\- Justement ! Elle était étrangère, elle avait besoin de prouver qu'elle était des nôtres, pourquoi aurait-elle gâché ?

\- C'est trop tard Amodar, annonça le fondateur de l'ours d'une voix calme.

Le loup abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Il était le seul à la défendre, et seul il était impuissant.

\- Vous vous êtes tous empressé de la juger, conclut l'homme en se levant, il ramassa les affaires de la jeune femme avant de sortir à son tour.

C'était injuste, mais à quoi c'était-il attendu ? Jamais une jeune femme du peuple n'aurait pu faire partie entièrement de l'ordre. Pourtant c'était le peuple qui avait créé cet ordre, ils s'étaient anoblie, ils s'étaient endormit sur leur piédestal depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient oubliés leurs valeurs premières.

Amodar ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur la rage qui lui tordait les entrailles. Soudainement, la sentence lui explosa au visage. Ils allaient la tuer ! Le loup jeta l'armure au sol, ne gardant que l'épée dans sa main et accéléra le pas pour trouver son deuxième apprenti. En quelques grandes foulées, il était devant la porte de Caius, Amodar allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître un des apprentis de la maison du Serpent.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commença le loup, perdu.

\- Mon maître m'a demandé de prévenir Caius de la sentence avant même qu'elle ne soit rendue. Il est sorti depuis quelques minutes, je crois qu'il est parti à l'auberge, coupa le Serpent, il avait parlé aussi vite qu'il venait de disparaître.

Sans plus attendre, et surtout sans se poser davantage de question, le fondateur de la maison du loup reprit sa course. A la sortie de l'académie il tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait. Parfait, pensa, soulagé, l'homme.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit immédiatement Caius, un air faussement innocent sur le visage.

Quel piètre comédien, se dit Amodar dans un soupire.

\- Je suis de ton côté, tu devrais le savoir, donne-lui ça quand tu la verra. Ils ne vont pas la laisser partir aussi facilement, elle est trop bien entraînée. Si elle décidait de se venger, ce serait une hécatombe, on sait tous que les loups sont les plus forts, expliqua Amodar en jetant l'épée à son apprenti.

\- Merci pour elle.

\- Ne lui dit rien, il faut mieux qu'elle pense que c'était une décision unanime. Elle n'en sera que plus déterminé.

Caius hocha la tête et son maître disparut, juste avant que la porte de l'académie ne s'ouvre violemment, laissant passé une silhouette visiblement très pressée que le loup stoppa dans sa course. Recevant au passage quelques coups.


	3. Chapter 2

Eh, pour l'instant j'avais un tout petit peu d'avance alors je mets tout ce que j'ai. \o/

Donc, voilà le chapitre deux. Je n'ai rien de précis à dire.. Peut-être que ça me viendra dans les prochains chapitre. Les personnages seront sans aucun doute un peu différent de l'univers originel. J'espère quand même réussir à ne pas trop les rater...

Bonne lecture !

xxx

Les deux heures étaient écoulés maintenant. Et il restait encore autant de temps pour atteindre la frontière de Cocoon. D'un bond, la monture de Lightning franchit une petite rivière, le rythme ne faiblissait pas. La bête semblait même sentir l'urgence de son nouveau maître et accéléra le nombre de foulées autant qu'elle en était capable. Une flèche siffla à l'oreille de Lightning qui se pencha à temps pour n'être touché par l'arme qui se planta dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Ils étaient là. Ils l'avaient rattrapé, ou peut-être même l'avaient-ils suivit depuis l'auberge ? Elle avait pourtant fait attention. Une deuxième flèche lui érafla la joue. Ou alors, ils l'avaient tous simplement attendu. Il n'y a que peu de routes praticables qui montent jusqu'à la frontière.

L'ex soldate en comptait cinq, trois derrière elle, trop loin pour être une véritable menace pour le moment. Et deux devant qui tiraient des flèches pour ralentir sa course. Aucune chance de continuer dans cette direction, elle était à découvert. La guerrière se redressa et attrapa une branche en hauteur sur laquelle elle se hissa avec rapidité et élégance.

En quelques secondes, le cheval était seul dans sa course et ses ennemis ne l'avait même pas vu disparaître. Seul le bruit des sabots qui s'éloigne perça le silence de mort qui régnait dans la forêt. Personne ne bougea de peur de signaler sa présence. Ils étaient plus nombreux et bien mieux armés. Lightning prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens de loup s'ouvrir. Des hommes de l'Aigle. Evidemment. Il y en avait un non loin d'elle, une arbalète armé et prête à tirer. Son acolyte était au sol, tapis dans les buissons. Les trois autres étaient bien plus loin, à pied. Mais dans moins de dix minutes ils seraient eux aussi sur elle.

Lightning bougea lentement, sans un bruit, sauta de branches en branches, pour finalement se retrouver au-dessus de l'archer qui ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu bouger. Ce n'était qu'un jeune apprenti, trop novice pour faire appel à ses sens. C'était un bon tireur mais il était aveugle, et sourd face à Lightning.

La jeune femme détacha sa cape, qu'elle fit tomber sur son ennemi. Le temps que celui-ci réagisse et se libère, elle était sur lui, l'étranglant d'un bras pour qu'il reste silencieux puis d'un mouvement ample et brutal lui brisa la nuque. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant, elle était déjà condamner à mort. Le corps sans vie tomba devant son coéquipier qui sursauta brutalement et se redressa de peur, signalant précisément sa position. La louve se laissa tomber derrière l'homme qu'elle frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

Deux choix s'offraient à présent à elle, rattraper son cheval et filer vers la frontière en sachant parfaitement que les trois hommes ne pourrait pas la rattraper à pied. Ou elle pouvait également en finir avec eux.

Premier choix. La soldate ramassa l'arbalète et les quelques flèches présente dans le carquois puis disparut derrière les arbres, courant à toutes jambes vers sa liberté. Elle savait exactement par ou était partie sa monture, elle pouvait la sentir d'ici. Elle lui cria de s'enfuir une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, si bien qu'à peine avait-elle attrapé le pommeau de sa selle que le cheval reprenait une course effréné. Les trois soldats de l'Aigle ne pourraient la rattraper maintenant.

xxx

La ligne d'arbres commençait à disparaître, laissant une plaine verdoyante lui faire face. La frontière. La liberté. La salvation. Lightning calma son cheval qui ralentit l'allure jusqu'à un pas rapide. Ils avaient semé les autres depuis plusieurs kilomètres à présent.

\- On y est… murmura Lightning en flattant l'encolure de son nouvel ami.

La joie passée, l'angoisse serra la gorge de l'ex soldate. Ici, elle n'était personne. Une simple femme armé et à cheval, elle n'allait d'ailleurs pouvoir garder ni l'une ni l'autre si elle devait refaire sa vie, qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant voué à l'ordre.

\- Toi et moi, on est tout seuls mon gros… soupira la guerrière en descendant de cheval.

Ce dernier la regarda comme s'il avait compris et suivit son mouvement, ils avaient passé la frontière maintenant. Gran Pulse. Ici, la loi du roi de Cocoon avait également autorité mais il l'avait délégué à un de ses frères, et ici l'ordre n'existait pas. Le frère du roi, Nudd, avait refusé que l'ordre puisse avoir une base dans sa seigneurie.

\- Halte là ! s'exclama une voix dans le dos de Lightning qui jura contre sa malchance. Retournez-vous.

Ne joue pas au héros, pensa la guerrière en se retournant lentement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire sur nos terres ?

\- Si tu commençais par baisser ton arme, grogna la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud de son cheval dans son dos, ils étaient tous les deux tendu, prêt à fuir encore une fois.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? répéta la garde royale en se redressant encore, arbalète au poing.

\- Je viens cueillir des fraises pour ma grand-mère qui est malade, se moqua la soldate en avançant vers son nouvel ennemi. Tu vas te blesser gamine, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard vers l'arme de la soldate.

Une flèche partie et se planta dans la cuisse de la soldate aux cheveux roses, qui tomba à genoux dans un grognement de douleur. L'archer sursauta violemment, elle n'avait pourtant pas tiré, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne devrais jamais les laisser s'approcher autant quand tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Tu n'as donc pas vu le pommeau qui dépasse dans son dos ? Elle peut te tuer d'une seule main, informa une voix rauque mais féminine.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura la soldate en baissant son arme.

\- Reste vigilante, elle n'est peut-être pas seule. Ces soldats se promènent rarement seul loin de leur précieuse académie, se moqua la nouvelle arrivante qui se pencha vers la blessée.

Lightning respirait rapidement, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retire la flèche si elle voulait pouvoir se battre. C'était la nouvelle arrivante qui était la plus dangereuse visiblement, plus expérimenté. Plus vicieuse aussi. Une femme du peuple, pensa l'ex soldate reconnaissant l'imprudence et l'impétuosité de ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de naître dans une grande maison. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi catastrophique elle aurait pu apprécier la rencontre.

\- Vas-tu enfin te décider à répondre à nos questions ? tenta l'archer en s'agenouillant près de Lightning.

\- Va crever, cracha la louve en attrapant discrètement le bord de la flèche.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne l'arracherais pas. Elle n'a pas entièrement traversé, et je doute que tu veuilles mourir aussi bêtement. Il te suffit de répondre et je te soignerais moi-même.

Lightning releva la tête pour voir son agresseur en face. Elle était jeune, pire encore, elle était belle. La soldate ne baissa pas les yeux, se contentant de sourire aimablement a la blessé qui la fixait froidement. D'un mouvement brusque, Lightning enfonça la flèche plus profond, pour la faire totalement ressortir, puis avant même que la soldate ne réagisse faucha les jambes plier de celle-ci pour venir appuyer la point de la flèche ensanglanté contre la gorge de la garde royale.

\- C'est toi qui va me répondre, commença Lightning en appuyant un peu plus contre la peau tendre.

\- Si tu voulais me poser des questions, tu pouvais le faire sans violence, je réponds toujours aux jolies femmes, ironisa la soldate à terre, mais sa voix trahissait son angoisse.

\- Ne joue pas au héros, ils meurent tous comme des idiots. Pourquoi Nudd fait-il garder la frontière ?

\- Pour que des vermines comme toi n'entrent pas, cracha la jeune soldate qui venait à peine de revenir et qui pointait maintenant une flèche contre la tempe de l'assaillante.

Lightning jura mentalement. Elle l'avait oublié, une erreur stupide. Une erreur de débutante.

\- J'aurais le temps d'égorger ta petite copine avant même que ta flèche n'ai traversé mon crâne, bluffa la soldate sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Elle sentait son agitation, elle ne savait pas si elle devait la croire ou non. Sans doute devait-elle prendre ses paroles au sérieux, elle avait mise à terre sa supérieur presque sans y penser.

Lightning sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, si son arnaque ne prenait pas, elle était foutue. La soldate était facile à corrompre mais la femme qu'elle maintenant toujours à terre n'était pas tombé dans le piège, son sourire en disait long sur ses pensées.

\- Recule Vanille, ordonna la soldate sans quitter son sourire moqueur.

\- Mais Fang ...

\- Recule, répéta encore une fois la jeune femme, d'une voix sans appel. Nous allons répondre à tes questions mais il serait plus prudent de s'occuper de ta cuisse en premier, argumenta la dénommé Fang.

Il y eut un long silence. Sans que personne ne bouge. Sans que la pression contre la gorge de la soldate ne cède. Puis la dénommé Vanille baissa son arme, en signe de bonne volonté, alors l'ex soldate recula en grognant de douleur et se laissa tomber assise sur le sol.

\- Apporte moi mon sac, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie, ordonna la garde royale en appuyant sur la cuisse de cette qu'elle avait pourtant blessé.

La vision de la louve commençait à se brouiller, elle lutta jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd sac de cuir n'atterrisse près d'elle. Soudain, le néant.

Xxx

\- On doit l'emmener devant le Roi ! Ils ont trahit leurs paroles, elle en est la preuve ! et si elle avait fait diversion pendant que les autres s'introduisaient sur nos terres ?! Je refuse d'être condamné pour elle ! elle a voulu nous tuer, grogna une voix à peine sortie de l'enfance.

\- Tu les condamnes pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais tu es prêt à faire la même chose ? Dis-moi, qu'elle crédibilité aurions-nous si nous ne sommes même pas capable d'être meilleur que nos ennemis ? répondit aimablement Fang.

\- Elle nous tuera dès qu'on aura le dos tourné, affirma la jeune soldate.

\- En attendant, on est face à face, alors va chercher son cheval et cesse de réfléchir.

Lightning n'entendait que quelques bribes de la conversation, mais elle avait saisi l'essentiel, l'une voulait la tuer et l'autre… C'était plus compliqué, elle n'avait pas clairement établi ses intentions. C'est donc d'elle qui fallait le plus se méfier. D'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas plus effrayer que ça devant un soldat du crépuscule et de l'aube, alors qu'elle connaissait leurs réputation. Elle l'avait reconnu en quelques seconde, sans même que Lightning n'ai son armure.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, dit simplement Fang en bandant la jambe de l'autre femme.

L'ex soldate ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, autant rester mystérieuse.

\- Je suppose que tu as entendu, elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est jeune c'est tout.

\- Depuis quand on les prend aussi jeune dans l'armée ?

\- Depuis que toi et tes petits amis s'amuse à étriper les plus vieux. L'armée a réduit de moitié depuis dix ans. Nous étions deux milles à l'origine, maintenant nous peinons à maintenant milles garde constant pendant deux mois, expliqua Fang, sans aucune émotions dans la voix.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, coupa Lightning en se redressant.

\- Pourtant tu portes l'une de leurs épées, sous la bannière du loup qui plus est. La plus dangereuse, accusa l'infirmière de fortune.

La louve ne répondit pas, elle n'allait pas dévoiler toute sa vie à une étrangère, et puis tant que celle-ci la pensait du côté de l'ordre, elle avait peut-être une valeur à ses yeux. A partir du moment, ou cette valeur retombera à zéro, Lightning supposa que sa vie chuterait également.

\- Es-tu seule ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement l'ex soldate.

\- Ne mens pas, ironisa Fang en se relevant, ses soins terminés.

\- Je ne mens pas, grogna la louve, ils seront là d'une minutes à l'autre. Peut-être même sont-ils déjà tombé sur ton cher et tendre ami, se moqua-t-elle ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Lightning crut voir son interlocutrice pâlir mais ce fut si bref qu'elle finit par penser qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

\- Vanille ! appela Fang sans lâcher sa prisonnière des yeux.

Pas de réponse. Sourire de Lightning.

\- Vanille ! répéta la soldate, plus fort.

Silence. Angoisse. Et si c'était vrai ?

\- Si jeune… commenta la guerrière du loup.

\- Ferme là, il est parti chercher ta fichue bestiole, elle est sans aucun doute trop loin pour entendre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence lourd de sens. La blessée affichait une sourire suffisant mais au fond d'elle-même, elle priait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la soldate, puisque cela signifiant qu'ils l'avaient finalement rattrapé et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle était toujours à la frontière, sans témoins, elle avait tué au moins un des soldats de l'aigle.

Un bruit de course les fit tressaillir toutes les deux. Fang sortie immédiatement son arbalète, prête à faire face à un éventuel agresseur. Lightning c'était relevé tant bien que mal, puis ria en voyant son cheval poursuivre la jeune soldate.

\- La garde royale ! s'exclama la cavalière en montrant la scène d'un air très sérieux.

Vanille se glissa derrière l'archer alors que la bête de malheur s'arrêta prêt de son maître. Etrangement, l'animal semblait vouer une loyauté sans limite à la louve.

\- Calme-le, ordonna Fang sans baisser son arme.

Lightning haussa les sourcils, et attrapa rapidement la bride de son destrier qui semblait prêt à un nouvel assaut.

\- Ton arme ne va pas m'aider dans ma tâche, ironisa la guerrière.

Après quelques secondes, l'arbalète pendait le long du corps de la soldate, qui semblait toujours aussi tendu. Un problème avec les équidés peut-être ? pensa Lightning.

\- Il m'a attaqué ! s'exclama Vanille, sans pour autant sortir de sa cachette, alors que l'animal avançait d'un pas.

\- Tiens le nom de Dieu ! grogna Fang en reculant d'un pas.

\- On ne vous pas à apprit à monter à cheval dans la garde ? demanda simplement la femme aux yeux saphir.

\- Il n'y a pas de chevaux ici. Ils ont tous été réquisitionné ou volé plus précisément par ton roi adoré, cracha Vanille sans pour autant s'avancer.

Jamais l'ordre n'aurait autorisé une telle manœuvre, pensa l'ex soldate sans pour autant partagé ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui étaient incohérentes ici.

\- Bon. Vous me laissez partir ? demanda finalement Lightning.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Vanille.

Le jeune soldat ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait afficher autant d'assurance dans une si mauvaise posture, elle était devant deux gardes armés et ce n'était pas avec un vulgaire canasson qu'elle pourrait se défendre. De l'assurance ou de l'inconscience ?

\- Pars, vas. Vas rejoindre tes meurtriers d'amies, confirma Fang en s'écartant pour laisser la voie libre à son ennemie.

Lightning ne releva pas l'insulte, la provocation était une façon de la faire rester, d'engager le combat. Une technique de base. Alors l'ex soldate, resta silencieuse et s'avança vers la forêt qui délimitait la frontière, elle n'aurait qu'à attendre que les deux autres partent pour rentrer dans le pays et s'y cacher quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tes amis ? demanda soudainement Fang alors que son ennemie était à hauteur de son épaule.

Deuxième technique, s'intéresser assez à l'ennemi pour lui donner envie de se dévoiler, utiliser la psychologie. La louve sourit, l'autre femme aurait fait une bonne soldate du Serpent.

\- J'ai mentis, énonça simplement Lightning.

Xxx

Ils étaient toujours là. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Lightning grogna en voyant Fang surveiller avec insistance la frontière. Alors évidemment elle aurait pu aller plus au nord, mais dès qu'elle avait voulu bouger, les paroles de la jeune soldate lui revenaient toujours en mémoire. Ils y avaient des vols, des attaques. La frontière était certainement gardée sur plusieurs kilomètres et bouger voulait également dire possiblement tomber sur ses poursuivants.

\- Ils sont chiants, murmura l'ex soldate en s'asseyant sur sa branche.

Son destrier, qu'elle avait renommé Odin, était à quelques mètres de là, aucunement perturbé par la situation.

\- Il doit y avoir une relève de garde, commenta Lightning.

Odin releva la tête pour observer sa maîtresse, à croire qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Regarde ! Il y a de la lumière là-bas, murmura l'ex soldate en se redressant sur sa branche.

La nuit tombait vite sur le pays, mais pas pour les soldats de l'ordre, leurs qualités et leurs entraînements spéciaux faisaient qu'ils voyaient parfaitement la nuit comme le jour. Et les flammes dansantes n'avaient pas échappé à ses yeux clairs.

Un pressentiment lui tirailla soudainement le cœur, l'impression que ce n'était pas normal. Les deux soldats qu'elle avait surveillés toute la journée n'avait rien vu. Alors qu'ils étaient sensé attendre cette relève non ? Sauf si ce n'en était pas une. Odin tapa du sabot sur le sol, nerveux.

\- Calme-toi… Ils ne nous voient pas d'ici, le rassura l'ex soldate sans quitter les torches qui s'approchaient.

Fang se retourna finalement et aperçue les hommes armées qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ils les avaient vus, c'était trop tard. Elle se plaça stratégiquement devant son jeune soldat et sortie sa lance, ils étaient trop nombreux pour que l'arbalète lui permette de se défendre efficacement.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama un des soldats, un grand homme aux épaules large.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, le ton employé transpirait le mépris. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais déserté, que fais-tu encore dans l'armure de garde, et surtout que fais-tu encore sur nos terres ? Tu connais pourtant la sanction, enchaîna l'homme d'une voix faussement surpris.

Fang ne répondit pas, ne bougeait pas, droite comme un i, la louve pouvait voir d'ici la tension dans ses bras. Elle était prête au combat.

\- Tu veux qu'on te ramène au château ou on fait ça ici ? Ce sera rapide ne t'en fais pas, se moqua un autre homme.

L'ex soldate serra les dents. Elle détestait plus que tous les gardes qui ne respectaient pas leurs rangs et leurs conditions. Vous êtes là pour servir le peuple pas pour le tyrannisé, pensa Lightning. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas non plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas son combat. Elle pourrait même en profiter pour passer la frontière un peu plus au Nord, puisqu'Fang n'était visiblement plus vraiment un soldat de la garde, pourquoi ses paroles seraient vrai ?

\- Oh mais tu as ta petite sœur avec toi ! s'exclama soudainement le chef du groupe d'hommes.

Le mot « sœur » figea Lightning sur place.

\- Si tu poses tes sales pattes sur elle, je te tuerai, grogna rageusement Fang en levant son épée.

\- C'est qu'elle mordrait… Tu penses pouvoir tous nos vaincre ?

La jeune femme serra plus fort son arme. Bien sûre que non, pensa-t-elle simplement.

Ils étaient dix, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, même si tous les soldats ne cautionnaient pas les actes des autres ils étaient obligés de suivre pour ne pas être à la place des deux jeunes gens en face.

\- Attrapez là, ordonna l'homme d'une voix froide.

Lightning se redressa immédiatement, attrapa son arbalète et visa le premier soldat qui levait son épée. Premier tir. Première cible. Premier mort. Elle ne manquait jamais sa cible, jamais.

Les autres soldats sursautèrent en voyant un des leurs tombé raide sur le sol, une flèche entre les deux yeux. Un deuxième soldat tomba aussi vite, puis un troisième. Si bien qu'aucun ne voulait plus approcher la jeune garde de peur de mourir aussi violemment.

\- Cours, murmura Fang à Vanille, cours vers la forêt et ne te retourne pas. Je te rejoindrais.

Vanille pensa un moment protester, mais se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne serait qu'un poids qui pourrait ralentir et mettre en danger l'autre soldate. Sans plus attendre elle déguerpit en direction de la frontière.

\- Rattrapez-la bande d'idiots ! hurla le chef.

Mais ses hommes hésitèrent, trois étaient déjà morts sans qu'on voit le tireur.

\- Bougez-vous, ou vos têtes finiront sur une pique !

Certains tressaillir, connaissant bien la cruauté de la loi. Chacun avait une vie à défendre, une famille à faire vivre. Alors ils avancèrent, épée au poing. Encore sept.

Lightning réfléchit rapidement, faisant un calcul pour savoir combien de temps la soldate pourrait tenir face à six gardes. Le résultat était trop faible pour qu'elle perde davantage de temps à réfléchir. Elle vit Vanille entrer en trombe dans la forêt.

D'un bond elle sauta devant la jeune femme qui tomba à terre de surprise et de peur. La louve allait-elle en profité pour le tuer ?

\- Calme toi, il y a une clairière à un kilomètre, nous allons t'y rejoindre dès que possible. Cours aussi vite que tu peux, et si tu entends du bruit, ne cherche pas à jouer a la plus forte, ne te pose pas de question et monte dans le premier arbre que tu vois. Monte haut, dans les feuillages pour que personne ne te voit, ordonna la soldate avant de pousser la soldate vers l'avant. Cours !

L'ex soldate se tourna vers son compagnon, qui comprit immédiatement l'ordre, à peine sa maîtresse avait-elle passé une jambe par-dessus la selle qu'il partit en trombe vers le combat que Fang peinait à maintenant en sa faveur.

Personne ne fit attention à la cavalière qui fonçait pourtant sur celui qui dirigeait la troupe et qui ne prenait pas encore part au combat. Lightning laissa Odin se diriger seul, reprit son arme et tira quatre fois. Plus de flèches. La jeune femme lança l'arbalète de toutes ses forces si bien qu'elle percuta la tête d'un homme qui perdit quelques temps la notion d'espace, et quand il se reprit ce fut pour voir une lance plantée dans son abdomen se retirer. Plus que deux.

Fang jeta un rapide regard à celle qui lui venait en aide, sans vraiment comprendre ses intentions, pourquoi êtres revenu ? Pourquoi aider quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé ?

Lightning sauta de cheval. Elle se redressa et fit face à celui qui donnait les ordres. Pour tuer le problème, il faut lui couper la tête. L'homme se recula, impassible. Contrairement à Fang il n'avait pas fait attention à celle qu'il allait devoir affronter. Mais quand une épée noire se leva devant lui, il déglutit difficilement. Une telle arme n'était possédée que par les soldats de l'ordre.

\- Rappel tes hommes, ordonna froidement l'ex soldate.

Pendant un temps l'homme ne réagit pas, mais quand la lame vient se plaquer contre sa gorge.

\- Stop ! cria l'homme.

Silence. Aucuns mouvements.

\- Rappel les.

\- On se tire, grogna le chef en se reculant, hésitant, de peur que la guerrière ne change d'avis.

Les trois hommes partirent rapidement. La réputation des soldats du crépuscule et de l'aube n'était pas qu'une illusion, ils étaient puissants et terriblement dangereux. C'était comme faire face à un dragon, destructeur et indomptable.

Lightning respira profondément, pour calmer sa colère avant de se tourner vers Fang.

\- Merci, murmura cette dernière en rangeant son arme.

La louve ne répondit pas, elle siffla Odin qui trottina lentement vers sa maîtresse, d'un bond l'ex soldate se hissa sur le dos de son compagnon avant de tendre la main vers sa nouvelle coéquipière d'arme. Après un temps d'hésitation, Fang monta derrière la louve.

\- Vanille ! s'écria la garde en sautant de cheval pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien… la rassura la jeune garde.

Lightning ne bougea pas, tendue. Que pouvait-elle bien faire de ces deux-là ? Les abandonner à leurs sorts dans la forêt ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre à rester avec eux ? Mais qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? L'ex soldate soupira discrètement, les garder près d'elle signifiait les mettre et se mettre en danger, en cas d'attaque elle n'allait pas pouvoir les sauver encore une fois. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, la louve donna un léger coup de talon à son destrier mais Odin ne bougea pas.

\- Allez mon gros, on y va… la jeune femme aux yeux océan.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? Demanda Vanille en s'approchant de l'animal, dont elle n'avait plus peur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de boulet à mes chevilles.

Fang croisa les bras tandis que sa sœur insistait.

\- Tu auras besoin de nous ! Et puis c'est plus agréable de vivre à plusieurs non ? On aura plus de chance de s'en sortir à trois, dit lui Fang ! s'indigna la jeune soldate devant la passivité de sa sœur.

\- Laisse là. On l'a laissée partir, elle nous a sauvés la vie. Nous sommes quittes.

Vanille se tourna vers sa sœur, incrédule. Pourquoi refuser une arme aussi redoutable que Lightning ?

\- SI c'est une question de fierté… Commença la garde en levant les mains pour calmer le jeu.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna brutalement la soldate. Prend tes affaires on a du chemin à faire, continua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Même la louve resta silencieuse devant l'autorité de la garde royale. Mais pour ne pas perdre la face et surtout pour ne pas donner raison à l'autre jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes toutes les trois poursuivit, peut-être serait-ils plus judicieux que je vous accompagne à la prochaine ville, argumenta Lightning alors que Odin hennissait, manifestement heureux de cette arrangement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

\- Mais ta sœur besoin de ma protection, se moqua l'ex soldate en descendant de cheval. Montez le camp, je vous laisse deux heures pour vous reposer après on part. il sera plus prudent de voyager de nuit.

Sans attendre que Fang proteste, Lightning partie en tirant son cheval par la bride. Elle se souvenait avoir vu une petite rivière plus au nord.

\- Elle est gonflée ! s'énerva Fang en donnant un coup de pied dans une branche innocente sous l'œil amusée de sa sœur qui s'installait confortablement sur le sol.

\- Je suis plus rassurée qu'elle soit là, dit finalement la jeune femme, assez bas de peur que sa sœur ne s'énerve davantage.

\- Pardon ? Elle pourrait te tuer dans ton sommeil sans aucunes explications et tu es heureuse de l'avoir prêt de toi ? Je te savais stupide mais pas inconsciente !

Vanille fronça les sourcils, puis préféra ne pas relever l'insulte que sa sœur ne pensait de toute façon pas. Elle était agacée par la présence de l'autre soldate. Agacée de voir que tout ce qu'on leur disait n'était que des conneries et que les soldats de l'ordre n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé. Ils étaient certes, puissants mais pas d'horribles monstres assoiffés de sang comme Nudd se plaisait à le rappeler au peuple.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas… s'excusa finalement la soldate en s'asseyant près de sa sœur.

\- Elle est différente de ce que tu pensais, c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Fang en posant sa tête contre un tronc d'arbre.

De son côté, Lightning n'avait que vaguement entendu l'éclat de voix de l'autre femme, elle s'en fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle se fichait de tout maintenant d'ailleurs. L'avis d'un garde allait-elle la faire pleurer ? Elle l'a trouvait agaçante ? Très bien, parfait même !

\- Et toi, tu me trouves chiante ? Demanda Lightning en regardant Odin boire dans la rivière.

Le cheval tapa dans celle-ci avec sa patte avant, projetant de l'eau sur sa maîtresse qui hurla d'indignation.

\- Odin ! Je vais te réduire en saucisson ! s'exclama la louve en sortant son épée, un air menaçant sur le visage.

Le cheval blanc baissait les oreilles en reculant, paniqué à l'idée de finir si peu dignement. Devant l'air outré de l'animal l'ex soldate éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il semblait si intelligent que s'en était troublant.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste avec elle. Même pas provocation c'est stupide. Je ne pourrais pas les protéger contre l'ordre, et si jamais ils…

Un souffle chaud vient caresser la joue de la louve qui soupira. S'avancer sur l'avenir ne la mènerait nulle part non plus. Qui vivre verra, conclut mentalement la jeune femme en caressant la tête de son ami de route.

\- Allez voir si elles ne sont pas déjà morte, se moqua l'ex soldate en se levant.

Elle prit le temps de remplir la gourde qu'elle avait sur elle, avant de rejoindre le campement. Vanille dormait dans l'herbe, mais sa grande sœur fixait le peu de ciel qu'elle apercevait à travers les feuillages.

Lightning posa la gourde près d'elle, sans un mot. Personne ne parla. Elles ne fermèrent pas les yeux. Ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, écoutant la respiration calme du jeune soldat couché sur un lit de mousse.

\- Je ne fais plus partie des garde, finit par dire Fang en jouant avec une branche.

Lightning ne réagit pas, attendant une éventuelle suite.

\- Quand je me suis engagée, j'avais quinze ans, mes parents venaient de partir et j'avais une sœur à charge. Si je n'avais pas rapidement trouvé un travail, elle aurait été placée dans un orphelinat.

\- Comment sont morts tes parents ? Coupa Lightning, sans prendre plus de précaution.

\- D'après la garde, ils ont été attaqué dans la forêt, ou peut-être qu'ils ont soudainement décidé de vivre ailleurs. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'explication à me donner. Ils sont partie un jour pour ne jamais revenir, se contenta de répondre la soldate. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était tes amies qui les avaient tués.

\- Pourquoi l'ordre aurait-il tué tes parents ?

\- Sous le régime de Nudd… Tous, tous les problèmes, les vols, les morts sont attribués à l'ordre. Il trouve toujours une bonne excuse pour cracher sur vous.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il est le frère du Roi, l'ordre travail pour le Roi… Enfin en quelques sortes. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à lui ? C'est comme remettre en doute l'autorité de son Roi.

\- Pour Nudd, il est le seul Roi valable. Il dispose d'une armée immense et entraîné, confia finalement Fang.

\- Entraîné ? Tellement que dix soldats ne viennent pas à bout d'un seul soldat de l'ordre ? se moqua Lightning.

\- Combien êtes-vous ?

L'ex soldate fronça les sourcils, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas une espionne ! s'indigna Fang en comprenant ce qui se passait derrière les yeux bleu.

\- Peut-être deux cent, mais je ne garantis rien et je ne compte pas la propre garde du Roi.

\- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête tout à l'heure, nous avons en effet subit de lourdes pertes mais depuis que les frontières sont garder. Depuis que le Roi a décidé d'engager ses soldats dès quatorze ans. Chaque jour les rends s'agrandissent. Demain ils seront six milles et après peut-être dix milles !

\- C'est impossible, ton royaume est moins grand que Cocoon.

\- Tu ne sembles pas très bien informé, se moqua l'ancienne garde en croisant les bras.

\- Admettons que tu dises vrai, pourquoi avoir une armée aussi importante ? Nudd compte envahir Cocoon ?

\- Finalement la lumière fut ! s'exclama Fang avec un sourire ironique.

La louve grogna devant la moquerie, cette fille l'irritait au plus haut point. Peut-être pourrait-elle la tuer dans son sommeil…

\- Il sait que l'ordre est puissant, il endoctrine ses soldats pour qu'ils aient peur de lui. Pour que le peuple de Cocoon soit un ennemi mortel, un ennemi qui nous oppresse et nous voles nos terres.

\- C'est ridicule…

\- Pas tant que ça. Il y a effectivement de nombreux vols à la frontière. Comment crois-tu que je t'ai reconnue ? On connait vos armures, et vos armes. On sait vous connaître, Nudd nous l'enseigne.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Des soldats, en armures vertes et noires… Des soldats aussi rapides que le vent, aussi discrets que le silence, qui s'abattaient sur mon bataillon comme une pluie de lames. Je n'ai survécu uniquement parce qu'un de mes amis m'est tombé dessus avant eux. Il avait une de vos épées plantées dans le torse. Il était tellement grand que personne ne m'a vu.

Impossible, pensa Lightning.

\- Je ne te crois pas, nia la louve en secouant négativement la tête.

Sans répondre, Fang retira sa cape, sa protection de poitrine et remonta le fin tee shirt de lin sous les yeux incrédule de la louve.

\- Oh, oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama cette dernière en tournant la tête.

\- Regarde.

\- Certainement pas, grogna Lightning.

Fang soupira, et poussa du bout de sa botte la cuisse blessé de l'ex soldate qui se tourna vers elle, prête à la réprimander mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la fine cicatrice blanche qui tranchait avec la peau mat de la garde. Juste au-dessus de la poitrine.

\- L'épée qui à transpercer sa poitrine à faillit me tuer aussi. Je ne mens pas.

Lightning détourna finalement le regard, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait rien. Toutes les informations qu'elle récoltait étaient contradictoires.

\- Reposes toi, la route sera longue avant que le jour ne se lève, finit par annonce l'ex soldate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeeh ! Comment ça, ça fait longtemps ? Mais non. Pas duuuu tout, c'es totalement faux. Je nies... Bon d'abord. Pour ma défense ça fait quand même moins de deux ans ! Merci à ceux qui m'avait laisser des commentaires ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! C'était pas facile de se remettre dans le bain. D'autant qu'en fait c'est histoire original à la base, mais en me relisant je me souviens mettre dit que Eh on dirait Lightning un peu ?! et d'avoir ensuite adapter l'histoire en fanfiction. Eeeexcusez moi pour les fautes également, je suis plutôt nulle dans ce domaine. Malheureusement.**

 ** _shiznagisa_ _:_ Alors en effet, la référence a The Witcher n'est pas du tout mauvaise et pas dénoué de sens, j'adore The Witcher. Même si j'avoues que j'ai pas encore finit de lire tout les livres.. GG a toi ! **

**_noicz :_ Merci à toi très en retard j'avoue.. En espérant que la suite te plaira si tu l'as lit. **

**_BadMonster-Fr :_ Déjà bonjour ! Je te répond 15 ans après, alors finalement c'est toi qui est plus à plaindre entre nous deux. Au niveau des maisons, de l'ordre, les ours, les loups.. Ce sera expliqué plus tard. Enfin beaucoup plus en détail, à partir de maintenant on devrait moins en parler.. Je pense. J'avoue que je connais le plan principale mais pas vraiment comment relier tout ensemble. Certains personnages seront.. Inclue de façon postum ? ( ça se dit ? ) Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pour Caius seul l'avenir te le dira ! Mais saches que c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Malgré tout... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture après deux ans lel.. Ca va on peut en rire quand même ! Non.. ?**

Chapitre 3 : les contrebandiers

Deux jours. Ou plus précisément, deux nuits qu'elles marchaient. Deux nuits que Lightning restait silencieuse, se contentant d'un signe de tête quand elle était obligée d'intervenir. Le rythme était soutenu mais l'ex soldate de l'ordre avait décidée qu'elles allaient devoir prendre des routes qui n'en n'étaient, en théorie, pas.

Alors quand bien même, elles marchaient à vive allure, elles avançaient nettement moins vite à travers la forêt. Odin avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de les suivre, étrangement le cheval trouvait toujours le moyen de les retrouver au lever du soleil.

Dans la journée, ni Fang ni Vanille ne voyait la louve qui disparaissait sans qu'elles ne la voient, c'est donc pour cela que Fang était à présent perchée dans un arbre, non loin de la guerrière aux yeux d'azur. Elle tentait de la suivre aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Je sais que tu es là, grogna finalement Lightning faisant presque sursauter la grimpeuse.

Silence. Fang sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle était même tentée de le réprimander de peur que la brune ne la repère trop vite.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit une voix masculine.

Soupir de soulagement.

\- Si tu étais plus discret, ironisa froidement la soldate en croisant les bras.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence Louve ? demanda un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

La garde haussa les sourcils en voyant un homme à la peau sombre. Ses vêtements étaient très luxueux, son maintien impeccable, un noble certainement, pensa Fang mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son attitude qui faisait écho à une expérience au près du peuple.

\- J'ai besoin de rentré à Cocoon, sans que l'on me voie. Et je ne suis pas vraiment seule…

\- Quel serait mon intérêt ?

\- Rester en vie ?

Sazh grimaça, vu comme ça, peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de ne pas demander.

\- Combien ? soupira l'homme.

\- Trois.

Fang s'assit plus confortablement sur son perchoir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Alors comme ça on connaît des contrebandiers, soldate ? pensa la brune.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pourquoi je suppose ? demanda Sazh en notant les quelques informations que Lightning voulait bien lui donner.

Au regard glacial qu'il reçut en réponse, le contrebandier n'insista pas.

\- Tu sais ou me rejoindre, conclut finalement l'homme.

Lightning hocha la tête et tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Sazh resta plus longtemps, en silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, la soldate de l'ordre était quelqu'un de très peu patient, elle serait aux cabanes certainement demain. Soupire.

Fang de son côté laissa passer sa partenaire de voyage avant de la suivre, au sol cette fois. Les arbres étaient parfaits pour entendre les conversations mais beaucoup moins pratiquement quand il fallait suivre une femme entraînée pour ne pas perdre une seconde. D'un bond la garde sauta de son perchoir et prit la même route que Lightning.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, la guerrière de Gran Pulse eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas être sur le bon chemin, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, ou la nature se faisait de plus en plus dense. Lightning avait disparue de son champ de vision. Encore une fois.

\- Merde…

Une branche craqua derrière la brune, qui se retourna vivement, attrapant son arme du même mouvement. Personne. La jeune femme soupira puis se tourna à nouveau pour reprendre sa route mais fut vite retenue par une lame aussi sombre que la nuit.

\- Et dire que je pensais être perdue ! s'exclama Fang avec un sourire charmeur.

Aucunes réactions. Malaise.

\- Tu me suivais ? demanda finalement la louve, sans baisser sa lame.

\- Moi ? C'est bien mal me connaître ! Je venais simplement cueillir des fraises pour ma grand-mère, ironisa la brune.

La lame appuya un peu plus contre la gorge de la plus grande des deux.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer si tu me gènes.

Fang ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire éclatant. Et un brin moqueur. Lightning finit par laisser retomber son arme le long de son corps. Elles retournèrent au camp dans un silence polaire.

\- Tu l'as encore vexée ? demanda discrètement Vanille.

\- Elle n'a pas d'humour, se défendit Fang en s'asseyant près de sa sœur.

Xxx

\- Debout, ordonna la louve en jetant l'armure de Fang contre celle-ci. Il est temps de partir.

La brune grimaça en recevant le projectile. La délicatesse ne faisait visiblement pas partie de l'apprentissage qu'avait reçu son assaillante.

\- Et une grasse matinée ? grommela la garde.

\- Dans tes rêves, se moqua Vanille.

\- Justement !

La brune était partie devant, « ouvrir la marche » comme on dit. Mais les deux autres la soupçonnait de vouloir les perdre dans la forêt la plupart du temps.

\- Tu restes près de moi, sur tes gardes, murmura Fang sans que la soldate ne l'entende.

La garde de Gran Pulse pensait savoir où elles allaient passer la prochaine nuit et elle n'était pas vraiment rassuré face à cette idée. Les contrebandiers, même quand ils aident les soldats renégats, sont rarement des gens fréquentables. La louve avait réussi à les défendre contre dix soldats mais contre des criminels planqués dans les feuillages ? Malgré tout son entraînement, il était peu probable que Lightning les sauve.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda la plus jeune garde en attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

La brune secoua négativement la tête avant de sourire à Vanille, un sourire rassurant. Puis, elle vit Lightning revenir rapidement vers eux. Fang allait ouvrir la bouche afin de comprendre les intentions de la guerrière mais celle-ci les dépassa sans un mot. Laissant les deux sœurs interdites.

\- Elle est barjo… Murmura Fang faisant rire Vanille.

Mais un bruit de course couvrit rapidement le doux son alors que Odin déboulait au galop vers les deux gardes de Gran Pulse, dans un automatisme de survis Fang poussa Vanille sur le côté pour ne pas être bousculer par l'animal qui passa donc en trombe devant-eux, Lightning sur son dos.

\- Je vais la tuer, grogna la femme aux yeux verts alors qu'elle relevait d'une main Vanille, un peu perplexe.

\- Tu m'as poussé dans le fossé, s'indigna la jeune femme.

La pulsienne haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Faites qu'elle ne déteigne pas sur mon frère, pria silencieusement la jeune femme.

L'hypothèse « elle va nous abandonner » est donc validée, grogna Fang en regardant le sillon qu'avait creusé Odin dans les buissons.

Les deux pulsiennes reprirent la route en silence, le moral au plus bas. La soldate de l'ordre les avait attirés dans la forêt et les avaient abandonnés sans plus de cérémonie. Peut-être n'auraient-elles pas dû lui faire confiance ? Mais pourquoi avoir demandé à passer la frontière à trois alors ? Se tortura Fang. Et s'il y avait un problème ?

Continue la route au même rythme, fait bien attention à ton entourage, si tu entends du bruit cache toi de façon à ce que tu puisses les prendre par surprise et t'enfuir, comprit ? demanda soudainement la guerrière à la lance.

Vanille hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Sa sœur partie en trompe suivant le chemin de sa camarade aux cheveux blond. Un cheval lancé au triple galop était malheureusement bien plus rapide qu'elle mais Fang pouvait passer les obstacles plus facilement, pas de détours.

Après de longues minutes de courses elle entendu effectivement des bruits de combats. Elle accéléra la course, elle pouvait voir la cape noire voler derrière Lightning à chaque mouvement.

\- Va chercher Vanille ! Hurla Fang en passant près d'Odin qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas gêner sa maîtresse.

Comprenant rapidement l'ordre, l'animal décampa. La garde prit une grande inspiration et attrapa son arbalète. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, trop concentré sur l'autre soldate. La pulsienne calma son cœur, respirant lentement. Ce n'était pas le moment de blessé l'autre femme. Elle visa. Tira. Un homme en armure cria de douleur alors qu'une flèche venait de lui perforer le poignet. Fang n'eut pas le temps de tirer à nouveau, ils l'avaient repéré.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, murmura la jeune garde en attrapant sa lance. Je ne vais pas mourir comme ça.

Les soldats qui évoluaient face à elle étaient en armure, vertes et noires. Les mêmes qui avaient tué sa compagnie, sans aucun doute. La garde de Gran Pulse serra les dents et para agilement la première attaque. Il ne fallait pas s'énerver. Parade. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide. Esquive. Au moment où elle allait perdre sa concentration, c'est sa vie qui s'échapperait. Attaque. Ils étaient rapides, bien trop pour elle. Bien trop pour qu'elle maintienne le combat à son avantage, un autre soldat s'était joint à la bataille. Fang roula sur le côté pour éviter la longue épée du nouvel arrivant. Puis recula précipitamment pour éviter l'autre. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de réfléchir, c'était son corps qui réagissait pour elle. Sa lance qui bougeait sans même qu'elle n'ait eu l'impression de bander ses muscles.

\- Tu sais que tu vas mourir, rends-toi et ta morte sera rapide ! lui conseilla un homme en armure qu'elle ne voyait pas puisqu'il était caché derrière un bandeau noir, seul ses yeux verts translucides étaient visibles.

Provocation ? Ça, elle savait faire. Lançant son plus beau sourire, elle leva subitement les mains signe de réédition, surprenant presque les guerriers qui pensaient qu'elle allait se battre un peu plus longtemps quand même. Il y eut une seconde de battements avant qu'ils ne baissent finalement leurs armes. Fang pouvait sentir leurs sourires mauvais sous le tissu, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Messieurs, commença la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Il serait idiot de ne pas discuter aimablement de la situation, continua-t-elle en s'avançant lentement, dans une démarche féline, du soldat le plus proche. N'y a-t-il pas meilleur combat à mener ? chuchota Fang à l'oreille du soldat.

Elle l'avait senti se détendre. C'était maintenant. Elle frappa violemment la gorge du soldat qui tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé avant qu'un coup de genoux contre la tempe ne le fasse s'effondré. Son coéquipier sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Il vit avec horreur la lance de la jeune femme tachée de sang, son sang, celui-là même qui s'échappait à présent de sa gorge ouverte. Il tomba. Mort. Fang regarda ses deux victimes, un long frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de la colonne. La pulsienne détourna finalement les yeux et tomba sur Lightning qui brisait la nuque du dernier homme. Sans une once de sentiment. Nouveau frisson. Elle était devenue l'agresseur et non plus la victime. C'est à ce moment qu'Odin arrivait au pas, Vanille sur le dos, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune femme faisant tressaillir Fang qui l'entraîna loin des cadavres.

L'innocence était bien la seule chose qui restait à sa soeur, et la garde aux yeux verts voulait à tout prix préserver cette perle encore quelques temps.

Lightning ne se formalisa pas du comportement des deux autres, elle s'occupa de fouiller les corps à l'affut d'un éventuel indice, un ordre de mission peut-être ? Un message ? La soldate soupira d'agacement, il n'y avait rien. Elle se redressa, d'ordinaire elle aurait donné une sépulture décente à ses anciens frères d'armes mais n'en fit rien cette fois ci. Qu'ils servent d'avertissement, pensa la guerrière du loup qui enjamba un mort pour retourner au près des deux autres.

\- Un merci ne serait pas de trop, l'interpella Fang.

\- Merci ? répéta ironiquement Lightning, d'une voix froide.

La pulsienne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sentit la botte de Vanille lui écraser le pied, dans un grognement de douleur elle ravala son sarcasme pour se rabattre sur une phrase plus correcte.

\- Que fait-on maintenant, _sergent_? demanda la brune en appuyant bien le dernier mot.

Le sergent en question semblait réfléchir, comme cherchant la solution à un problème fort épineux.

\- La tuer ne changerait rien, confirma Vanille en riant.

Lightning soupira, avant d'attraper la bride de son destrier qui suivait l'échange.

\- Tu m'as suivi hier, tu sais donc où on va.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit évasivement la garde, comme ne se sentant pas concernée par la question.

Les cabanes sont à seulement deux heures d'ici, mais on ne va pas pouvoir prendre la route, ce qui va nous rallonger le chemin d'une demi-journée, il faut aller vers le nord, tu sais où est le nord ? demanda Lightning.

\- Je ne vois pas vra…

\- Tu sais où le nord ou pas ? coupa la soldate aux yeux bleu.

\- Oui.

\- Continuez vers le Nord, dès que vous tombé sur la cascade, prenez à l'ouest, jusqu'au pont. Je vous attendrai là-bas, expliqua Lightning en sautant sur le dos de son cheval.

Mais avant que la soldate n'esquisse un mouvement pour donner le signal de départ, Fang avait attrapé la bride de Odin.

\- Il est hors de question que tu nous abandonnes une fois de plus. On est trois, on reste trois, répondit la garde de Gran Pulse, d'une voix bien plus glaciale que d'ordinaire.

La cavalière resta un moment interdite, silencieuse.

\- Tu restes ici.

Lightning soupira d'agacement, ordonnant à Odin de partir quand même.

\- Tu. Restes. Ici, répéta Fang en tirant la bride vers elle. S'il le faut je ne le lâcherais que quand on sera arrivé à tes cabanes.

Xxx

Fang commençait à avoir une crampe dans le bras, mais elle restait stoïque. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas lâché. Odin l'avait suivi sans broncher au contraire de sa maîtresse qui avait catégoriquement refusé d'indiquer le chemin, préférant se perdre plutôt que de parler à la brune. Vanille de son côté, ne s'était guère arrêter à cette froideur et n'avait pas une seule minute arrêter de parler.

\- On y est à ton foutu pont, grogna Fang en s'arrêtant, heureuse de ne pas s'être perdue.

Silence.

\- Tu as bientôt fini de bouder ?

Lightning croisa les bras.

\- Mais tu as quel âge ! Puisque tu voulais nous rejoindre ici, et que maintenant on y est tous, pourquoi tu continues ! s'exclama Fang en libérant Odin qui secoua la tête.

Regard polaire. Fang leva les yeux au ciel, la situation commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Mais avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, une troupe d'homme armés et masqué se présentèrent de l'autre côté du pont, faisant sourire discrètement Lightning. C'était peut-être l'occasion de se jouer de sa kidnappeuse. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité, nan ? Elle resta donc silencieuse, attendant patiemment le moment où les contrebandiers allaient approcher.

\- C'est eux ? Demanda Fang, un peu stressée malgré son assurance apparente.

Silence.

\- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, grogna la pulsienne en se rapprochant de Vanille instinctivement.

C'était toujours un réflexe quand elle était dans une situation difficile, toujours protégé la plus jeune. Elle ne vit pas le sourire discret qu'affichait la cavalière. Elle ne vit pas non plus le discret signe que cette dernière venait de faire a chef des bandits.

Toujours perché sur Odin, Lightning s'étira lentement, dans quelques minutes elle allait pouvoir se délecter du visage outré de la pulsienne et sa vengeance sera prise. Juste quelques minutes à attendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmé ou te sortir de ta sieste, mais je crois qu'on a un problème, murmura Fang en voyant les hommes armés s'avancer sur le pont avec assurance et des sourires bien peu engageants.

\- Comment ça « on » ? Répondit finalement la blonde d'une voix froide. C'est ton souci, ce n'est pas moi l'étrangère dans ce pays.

Touché. La brune réfléchissait rapidement, elle ne savait pas si elle allait devoir se battre ou si ses hommes étaient naturellement déplaisants à regarder. Et Lightning qui refusait de l'aider… Tant pis, pensa Fang en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite qui ils sont, je coupe les liens qui retiennent le pont, ordonna la jeune femme en attrapant sa lance.

Silence.

\- Je vais le faire, et si c'était tes amis, ils ne risquent pas de nous aider à l'avenir. Pire encore, ils vont eux aussi t'en vouloir. Ce serai dommage d'avoir tout le pays à dos, nan ?

Sourire. Silence. La panique commençait a inondée les veines de la pulsienne. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient là. Voulait-elle vraiment prendre la responsabilité de tant de morts ? Elle avait envie de vomir à cette idée. Coincée. Sa morale bloquait ses gestes et la panique l'agitait. Si elle avait pu, Lightning aurait éclaté de rire. Mais sa petite mascarade serait tomber à l'eau, la louve sentait l'agitation dans l'air et la tension dans les épaules de sa compagne de route.

\- Eh bien que vois-je ! Deux soldates… Non ? Trois soldates rien que pour nous les gars ! s'exclama un des hommes masqués.

La voix était inconnue pour Fang, ce n'était donc pas l'homme à la peau sombre qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt. Mauvais point. Elle aurait peut-être dû couper les liens de ce foutu pont finalement…

\- J'espère que vous êtes du genre docile les filles… Je n'aime pas me battre avec mes conquêtes.

Fang serra les dents en même temps qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son arme. Non pas par peur mais par agacement, elle supportait mal l'idée qu'on veuille la soumettre à une volonté ou bien qu'on songe à faire du mal à sa sœur. Lightning fronça les sourcils, l'idée de perturber l'autre soldate était amusant mais se voir insulter lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Elle nota mentalement la carrure et la voix de celui qui venait de parler.

\- Une jolie petite rouq…

\- Bon, fermes là, tonna une voix dans le dos du contrebandier bavard.

Une voix que Fang venait de reconnaître, elle se tourna alors vers la louve qui lui souriait ironiquement. Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Elle l'avait laissée stresser, et tout ça pour quoi ?!

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda patiemment Fang en rangeait sa lance.

Un simple sourire lui répondit, toujours aussi sarcastique.

\- Pour une fois que tu souris, il faut que ce soit pour te payer ma tête ! s'indigna faussement Fang une main sur le front dans une pause théâtrale. Mais pourquoi ! Sergent, pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi…

La scène tournait à son avantage finalement et ce fut la louve qui finit par être mal à l'aise. Elle se dandinait sur sa selle sans savoir si elle devait prendre au sérieux les paroles de son interlocutrice. Si elle devait répondre ou l'ignorer ? La deuxième solution s'imposa finalement.

\- On peut partir maintenant ? Grogna la soldate de l'ordre alors que Fang continuait son monologue.

Odin se mit en route, bien que peu enjoué par la perspective de passer sur un pont d'apparence aussi peu solide. Sazh se mit à la hauteur de son amie, même si le terme amie n'était sans doute pas vraiment le meilleur, ils faisaient affaires parfois mais c'était bien la seul relation qu'ils avaient.

\- Je n'ai pas encore tout ce qu'il te faut, mais tu n'auras qu'une nuit à passer aux cabanes je pense. D'ici demain tu pourras partir avec tes… Amies.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amies, coupa froidement Lightning, sans se soucier des autres informations.

Fang ria dans son dos, pour une raison totalement inconnue. De toute façon, cette fille est cinglée pensa la louve sans un regard en arrière.

Xxx

Le terme cabane ne rendait pas hommage à la beauté du lieu. La pulsienne s'était attendu à voir de vulgaire et douteuses maisons de bois dans quelques arbres avec par ci par là des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents en sortir. Elle avait eu tort, elles étaient arrivées dans une grande clairière ou quelques chevaux broutaient paisiblement, il y avait énormément de gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Des femmes, des enfants même. Les maisons étaient cependant bien suspendues dans les grands arbres qui entouraient la clairière, toutes reliées par de petits ponts, un seul escalier permettait d'accéder à ses maisons. Sans doute pour limités les attaques possibles ? Il y avait des échoppes dans les arbres, des gens qui riaient dans un coin. D'autres qui s'entraînaient. Une vraie ville en somme, une ville qui ne dépendait de personne pour survivre. Peut-être que c'est ici que les deux sœurs devraient s'établir finalement ? Vanille de son côté était tout aussi émerveillée que sa grande sœur, mais pour sa part elle ne restait pas silencieuse face à cela.

\- Regarde Fang ! Ils y ont installé un système pour monter l'eau dans les maisons ! s'extasia la jeune fille.

Le système en question n'était autre qu'une bassine montée sur une poulie, permettait aux habitants des étages de remonter directement l'eau du puit jusqu'à chez eux. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement étonnant selon Lightning mais elle préféra soupirer dans son coin plutôt que de partir dans des explications avec une adolescente trop enjouée pour entendre ses critiques.

\- On a une cabana prévu pour les invités, et pour ton cheval… Tu n'as qu'à le laisser avec les autres. Il semble avoir meilleur caractère que toi, il ne devrait donc blesser personne, se moqua Sazh en avançant vers l'escalier solitaire.

La louve grogna pour toute réponse, la provocation appelle la provocation et elle n'était pas d'humour pour une joute verbale. Sous le regard moqueur de Fang elle poussa Odin vers les autres après l'avoir débarrassé de sa selle et de sa bride.

La maison n'était pas grande, mais pour une nuit elles n'avaient pas à se plaindre, pensa Fang en posant le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait dans un coin. Au moins, cette nuit elle n'allait pas avoir mal au dos.

\- Allons donc faire un tour dans le village, je pense que beaucoup de gens ici n'ont jamais vu de Gran pulsienne, vous allez faire des curieux, leur dit Sazh.

\- Et puis ça me fera des vacances, grommela Lightning.

\- Je sais très bien que sans ma présence tu te sens perdue Sunshine, se moqua Fang adoptant par la même occasion un nouveau surnom.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? répondit froidement la louve.

Alors que la garde de Pulse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa sœur l'entraîna loin de l'aura meurtrière de son interlocutrice. C'était plus prudent. Un meurtre ferait mauvais genre alors même qu'elles venaient d'arrivé.

\- Elles sont amusantes.

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Toujours aussi bavarde… Comme je te l'ai dit, mon messager devrait revenir demain avec les papiers, les passes droits. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, vous n'aurez qu'a rajouter des noms. Par contre je ne peux rien faire pour tes cheveux il faudra te débrouiller.

Haussement de sourcils. Ses cheveux ?

\- Ils sont quand même remarquables… Je ne pense pas que l'ordre oubliera rapidement une guerrière aux cheveux roses, Lightning.

Un point pour lui, pensa la concernée.

\- Je me débrouillerai, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

L'homme soupira et tourna les talons, il n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour savoir que la conversation avec la jeune femme était toujours à sens unique. Les pulsiennes étaient beaucoup plus ouvertes.

Une fois seule, la soldate s'assit sur un des lits. En moins d'une semaine elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, son honneur, sa maison… Ses anciens camarades voulaient la tuer. D'ailleurs, sa tête devait être mise à prix par le roi. Une meurtrière. Elle avait seulement fait son travail, et c'était elle qu'on mettait dehors ?! La soldate sentit la rage monter dans sa gorge, elle était en colère, dégoutée d'avoir été ainsi condamnée alors que jamais. Jamais, elle n'avait failli dans sa tête. Elle était la meilleure de sa génération, voir la meilleure depuis des années. La seule erreur qu'elle avait commise était de naître dans une famille pauvre. Elle soupira, encore puis s'allongea, après les nuits dans la forêt le matelas était divinement confortable.

\- Au moins, l'autre folle ne risque pas de râler parce qu'elle a mal au dos, se moqua la blonde sachant parfaitement que personne n'allait l'entendre.

Vivement demain.

 **Aller à dans un an ! Non je rigole.. Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite cette fois ci.**


End file.
